Mirada
by Pitukel
Summary: No había podido evitar caer en el tan famoso amor a primera con algo tan simple e irónico como una primera mirada. Todo en la parada del bús esa mañana.


**Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este Drabble:**

**-Crack**

**-AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BIP-BIP-BIP

Se sobresaltó en la cama por el repentino y sonoro sonido junto a su cabeza.

El maldito sonido del despertador digital le dio ganas de estirar el brazo y romper el asqueroso cacharro aventándolo contra la pared o el suelo. Pero ya lo hizo una vez, bueno, más de una si era sincero, y por no querer sufrir la ira de su hermana en forma de gritos que para ella eran un regaño, se conformó con darle un manotazo y apagarlo.

Dejando su brazo caer de la cama y su cuerpo cargado de cansancio sobre el colchón, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

El sueño lo estaba matando, odiaba el insomnio, y más si este aparecía en noches importantes como la de ayer. El último día de vacaciones antes de comenzar su primer año de Universidad.

Pero claro, las cosas no eran nunca como él quería.

Sé echó la fina sábana color arena sobre la cabeza dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, importándole un bledo faltar en su primer día de clase. Le interesaba más dormir ahora que el sueño parecía permitírselo.

Pero por supuesto, tal cual como había dicho antes, nada era como quería.

-¡Gaara!- Su hermana aporreó la puerta de su cuarto-. ¡Levanta el culo de la cama! ¡No me obligues a entrar!

Con la amenaza de entrar y despertarlo del todo ella misma si no escuchaba el sonido de la ducha en menos de cinco minutos, gruñó con marcada molesta echando al lado la sábana e incorporándose.

Miró con odio la claridad que entraba por las rendijas de su persiana para revolverse con frustración su ya de por si desordenado pelo rojo y levantarse tras tomar una muda interior limpia.

Vació la vejiga sintiendo lo único agradable de aquella asquerosa mañana al sentirse aliviado, para desnudarse por completo después y meterse a la ducha. Calmando a Temarisaurio, sí, porque su hermana se volvía un monstruo cuando quería, al encender el agua tibia.

Fue una ducha rápida porque debía desayunar y preparar una bandolera con algo con lo que tomar apuntes en su primer día sobre lo que tuvieran que decirles allí.

Se vistió dejando el pelo algo humedecido por el calor que ya había esa mañana con sus pantalones preferidos negros, degastados y rotos, con una de sus tantas camisetas de sus grupos de música. Sin olvidarse de sus inseparables botas y cadenas.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño, cerrando los ojos al mirarse el brazo con rostro sereno. Su hermana le iba a matar. No cabía duda.

Salió de la habitación tomando su móvil de la mesa de noche y bajó las escaleras encontrando a sus hermanos en la cocina esperándole.

Se sentó en el lugar de siempre, junto a la ventana, echándose dos panes tostados en su plato y mantequilla. La taza con el cráneo que se compró el año pasado tenía caliente y dulce leche con cacao.

Bebería café, pero nuevamente su hermana se lo había quitado alegando que bebía demasiado y por eso no dormía bien. Aunque reconocía que la leche con cacao no estaba nada mal.

-Buenos días, dio a Kankuro una especie de sonido con la garganta como saludo al estar mordiendo su tostada de mermelada-. Temari te va a cantar las cuarentas cuando lo vea.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y te da igual?

Por supuesto que no le daba igual, a nadie le gustaba que le regañaran, y menos con esa actitud tan altiva y orgullosa que tenía la rubia.

-No, pero tampoco se puede hacer nada contra ella.

El castaño asintió estando en completo acuerdo con su hermano. Ahora compadecía al pelirrojo por lo que pasaría cuando llegara la hermana que faltaba a la cocina por estar tomando del buzón las cartas de las facturas del mes.

Doble pesar porque entre el dinero de la luz que se les iba ir del banco para pagar y lo que había hecho Gaara, explotaría llevándose todo arrasado con ella. La conocían a la perfección.

Por algo eran familia después de todo.

Terminó de desayunar y lavar sus platos cuando los tacones de su hermana resonaron en el pasillo. Lista para tomar el bolso e irse a trabajar, donde estaría su padre que nuevamente no había ido a casa anoche porque se quedó trabajando en la oficina.

Escuchó el hipeo sorprendido de su hermana cuando ésta y él se quedaron frente a frente porque ella iba a entrar en la cocina y él iba a salir.

Los iris verde esmeralda de su hermana bajaron de su cara inexpresiva a su brazo derecho. Viendo con rostro rendido a lo inevitable como la sorpresa inicial de la mayor de los hermanos pasaba a una mirada fatal.

-Sabaku no Gaara, ¿Qué es esto?

-Un tatuaje-. Respondió con total calma mientras pasaba por su lado para ir al baño.

-Sé que es un tatuaje, y tú sabes perfectamente porque lo pregunto.

Kankuro lavó su plato y cubiertos en total silencio, saliendo lo más despacio que pudo de allí al ver a Temari seguir airada al pelirrojo hasta el cuarto de baño de la planta baja. Lo mejor era irse a trabajar sin llamar la atención de su hermana y que le cayera a él también riña sin haber hecho nada.

-Lo tengo desde hace dos semanas-. Cogió su cepillo de dientes y lo mojó para echarle la pasta dental-. Quería hacérmelo desde hace tres años.

-¿No te basto con el de la frente que te haces otro?, ¿Qué será lo siguiente, un piercing?

Para más molestia de ella, Gaara tomó los mechones que caían desordenados sobre su oreja derecha y enseñó tres perforaciones en el lóbulo que antes no estaban. Todo mientras se lavaba tranquilamente los dientes.

-¡No entiendo tus gustos tan extraños!

Escupió en el lavabo tras enjuagarse la boca y se echó un poco de colonia. Que le gustara vestir así no quería decir que no le gustara oler bien. El vestir así atraía muy malas lenguas.

-Me voy, ya nos veremos en la cena.

-¡Gaara, ni se te ocurra dejarme con las palabras en la boca!

La ignoró por completo y cerró la puerta de la entrada. Se colocó los auriculares en los oídos para ir a la parada del autobús distraído con algo.

No veía nada de raro en tener un tatuaje, mucha gente se los hacía, más grandes incluso del que tenía en su brazo. Incluso algunos se tatuaban el cuerpo entero. Tener medio antebrazo no era la gran cosa.

Temari era una exagerada.

Además, sí se lo había hecho es porque a él le gustaba y quería tenerlo, sino no se lo habría hecho para empezar.

Dejó que el ritmo de la batería y el bajo le hicieran olvidar aquella caótica mañana de primer día tras las vacaciones con sus jodidamente buenos acordes.

Sé cruzó con algún que otro conocido y vecino de camino a la parada, pero dado que ninguno le saludó y le miraron con cierto temor y desconfianza, él les miró con desdén. Dejándoles claro que lo que pensaran de él le importaba una mierda.

Llegó a la parada viendo que no había nadie allí. De los que tenían que utilizar trasporte, fue el primero, o era el único de esa parada. De todo puede ser.

Sé apoyó en un árbol junto a la parada viendo a dos muchachos de su edad llegar por el camino contrario por el que vino él, encontrando curioso como uno de ellos dormitaba en el asiento y el otro comía una bolsa enorme de frituras tan de mañana.

Curioso sin duda, cuando otro joven, de aspecto misterio y gafas de sol se apontocó en el otro árbol de la parada observando el movimiento de las hormigas en la corteza.

Fue de lo más tranquilizador saber que sus compañeros de parada eran precisamente amigos de Naruto, lo sabía por las redes sociales, a estos tres los recordaba sin problemas.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para cambiar de canción cuando se le cayó al mismo tiempo las llaves de casa al suelo.

Suspiró cansadamente sin ganas de agacharse a cogerlas, pero lo hizo, y agachado se percató a unos cuantos metro de él una de las piernas más bonitas y torneadas que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos subieron desde esos pequeños pies en unas bonitas sandalias por todo el largo de las piernas hasta llegar al final de los cortos pantalones vaqueros sobre los muslos.

Cuando se irguió por completo la figura femenina estaba ya apoyada en el mismo árbol donde estaba él.

Wow, ese fue el único pensamiento que tuvo al contemplar aquella menuda, pero increíblemente atractiva, joven parada a su lado.

Ella, sintiéndose observada, viró el rostro encontrándose de frente con el suyo. Se sintió cohibido por la sonrisa amable que le dio. La garganta se le secó cuando sus ojos bajaron a sus carnosos labios de brillante color melocotón.

No supo por qué, pero tuvo un deseo arrasador de querer besarla sin siquiera conocerla.

-Buenos días.

Parpadeó un par de veces perdido, intentando recordar cómo hablar ante el suave sonido que era su voz.

-Buenos días.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada al frente con rostro risueño al tiempo que abrazaba a su, debía decir que más que generoso pecho, un archivador de estampado floral.

Estaba siendo descarado, lo sabía, pero la recatada línea de su escote lo estaba llamando a gritos. Llevó su mano a su cara cuando sintió sus mejillas arder por imaginarse su voz diciendo su nombre con lentitud y deseo.

Tan ocupado estaba devorándola con los ojos que no se dio cuanta siquiera de que la parada ya estaba a rebosar de estudiantes ni que el autobús a su universidad ya estaba llegando.

El balanceo natural de sus caderas al andar lo llevó tras ella al interior del gran transporte como si estuviera poseído, dando con excesiva rapidez su tarjeta de estudiante al conductor para pasarla por la maquina e ir tras ella como un imán. Y agradeció por una vez que hubiera multitud a su alrededor porque no había asientos libres y no tuvieron más remedio que ir de pie. Uno junto al otro. Apretados.

Un bache en el asfalto hizo saltar a todos los de dentro, haciendo perder el equilibrio a la joven que cayó en sus brazos. Haciendo a Gaara morderse el labio cuando sus pechos voluptuosos quedaron presionados contra sus pectorales.

Nadie lo preparó para esto.

-L-lo siento-. El corazón le palpitó acelerado por su delicioso rubor colorear sus mejillas.

Durante un periodo del trayecto el mal aspecto de la carretera lo dejó con un deseo endemoniado en el cuerpo.

Los baches hacían su cuerpo rozarse fogosamente con el suyo una y otra vez, y que no hubiera espacio suficiente para poder moverse un ápice no ayudaba en nada. Sus curvas acoplarse a su cuerpo atlético, el calor de ella filtrarse a su piel lo tenía loco de deseo.

-No importa-. Su voz sonó pesada. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, fijos en sus claras iris de diluido violeta. Tan preciosos como ella por entero-. Mi nombre es Gaara por cierto. Sabaku no Gaara.

-Hinata Hyûga, encantada.

De poder, se habrían dado la mano, pero como no era posible sin chocarse con otra persona que hubiera alrededor, simplemente, sonrió levemente intentando parecer amigable.

-El placer es todo mío.

Ella se sonrojó, no supo si por el tono pausado y cargado de una promesa oculta de pasión en su voz, o si por otro lado, y más vergüenza para ambos, estaba sintiendo en su vientre la creciente dureza luchando contra sus pantalones.

Fuera lo que fuera lo tenían a punto del colapso. Una gota de sudor surcó su sien.

-_Por favor, que estemos en la misma universidad_-. Su lacio flequillo recto rozó sus labios, sintiendo su olor afrutado en su nariz. Una maravilla-. _Y en la misma aula._

El autobús se detuvo ante las enormes puertas de la universidad de economía. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo al ver a la gente poco cuidadosa empujarse una a otra para salir, cubriéndola de algún posible golpe o empujón.

Siendo recompensado con un tímido gracias susurrado contra su esternón.

Bajó primero de un salto y tendió caballerosamente su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Quien le dijera que actuaría así con una chica a la que acabada de conocer no se lo creería. Aun así, ella no pareció cohibida por su aspecto intimidante por sus tatuajes y perforaciones cuando tomó su mano para sostenerse y bajar sin problemas.

-¡Hinata! –Un grupo de chicas la llamaron desde los jardines del campus. Saludándola con la mano para que fuera a ellas.

-¡Gaara, colega, por aquí!- La inconfundible voz de su mejor amigo resonó por los alrededores, viendo que se encontraba sentado en el césped con los chicos esperándole.

No le gustaba esto, ni un pelo, porque significaba que se tenía que separar de ella porque los llamaban a ambos sus correspondientes amigos. Y lo supo cuando ella tiró dos veces de su camiseta para llamar su atención.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda, espero que nos veamos por el campus alguna vez.

-Espera-. La detuvo tomándola de la muñeca cuando dio un par de pasos lejos de él para irse con sus amigas.

Abrió la bandolera de cuero y sacó de ésta una pequeña libreta de anillas y un bolígrafo con el que escribió su número de teléfono. Arrancando la hoja y tendiéndosela a ella que lo miraba con dulce curiosidad.

-Es mi número de móvil, por si te apetece quedar fuera de la universidad alguna vez.

La vio bajar la cabeza tremendamente arrebolada, pero asintiendo mortificada. Cosa que le dio ganas de besarla de nuevo.

Sus siguientes palabras fueron como una bresca brisa en mitad de una calurosa noche de verano.

-L-lo haré.

Se despidió de él con un tartamudeado revoltijo de palabras para salir escopeteada hacía sus amigas, las cuales no tardaron en rodearla con preguntas sobre lo que habían visto.

Él caminó tranquilamente hacía sus amigos, siendo codeado por ellos por su claro flirteo.

Su móvil vibró en su pantalón y vio que tenía un mensaje.

_Este es mi número, por si te interesa saberlo para, bueno, ya sabes, quedar y eso… Nos vemos._

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado y mirar hacía ella que levantaba la vista de su móvil y le miraba con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Jugueteando con su móvil mientras sus compañeras se reían por su actitud tímida al responder los coqueteos anteriores de él.

Le sacó el pulgar arriba sintiéndose increíblemente liviano.

Y es que no había podido evitar caer en ese tan famoso llamado, flechazo, un enamoramiento con una simple mirada.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Otro fic más del mes Gaahina, este me encantó escribirlo particularmente por cómo es la historia y el sentimiento que me trasmitía mientras lo escribía.**

**Os habréis dado cuenta del aspecto de Gaara en esta historia, y es que me encanta imaginarlo con un estilo punk-militar. Se ve tan malditamente bien, el negro, los piercing y los tatuajes le quedan perfectos.**

**Sí veis cualquier error chivadmelo, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 31 de enero de 2015.**


End file.
